Let Me Make It Up To You
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A little while has passed since we last saw Ben and Mal; sometimes something said in jest can be taken the wrong way. Can Ben and Mal find a way through it? Part of my 'Let Me' series. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is yet again another idea that came to me and wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to complete it. This is part of my 'Let Me' series; I hope you like where I am going with this one. Yes I know it is only going to be a short one compared to what is on my page; but there you go. Also content warning for suggested smut. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was just getting changed after getting a shower after Tourney practice; and part of me was glad that it was over. Yes I did enjoy training but I had been suffering with a headache all day. I put this down to not enough sleep or drinks. Things had got so busy recently with both school and royal commitments it was hard to keep track of everything. However I had a night out with Mal and our friends to look forward to tonight; I couldn't help but smile when my mind went on to Mal. She was always patient with my work; yes things had gotten busier for her as well. But she was handling everything brilliantly; just like I knew she would. I couldn't wait to see her tonight; she always managed to make me relax with just a cuddle.

"Ben" I heard breaking me out of my daydream of Mal.

"Sorry I was miles away" I answered and I looked over to Jay and I noticed that there was a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything ok? You've been really quiet during training" he asked.

"Just a lot on my mind; and I have a bit of a headache" I explained.

"Oh really?" Chad teased.

"Chad please" I sighed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"If you have a headache you could just go and see Mal; you know what I mean" he added as he playfully shoved me.

"No I don't" I disagreed. Of course I knew that he was being crude about Mal; but I didn't want to get pulled into a conversation like that.

"Oh you do" Chad pressed.

"No I don't" I replied as I threw him a stern look hoping that this would warn him off having this conversation.

"Come on you are dating Mal-" he started smugly which made me sigh. I had hoped that after last time Chad would stop this; Chad kept trying to spark off conversation with me and the other boys about our girlfriends. But we weren't interested at all. I hated the fact that Chad could very easily say these things about our girls.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"You are just playing dumb" Chad whined.

"Chad watch your words" I warned as I prodded him in the chest.

"Yes" Jay interjected.

"Mal is our sister" Carlos chimed in.

"Sorry; but even you two can't say that you haven't noticed Mal" Chad said incredulously.

"Not that way" Carlos said and I watched as Jay nodded in agreement.

"Well you should-" Chad replied.

"She is so hot" he added.

"Chad!" I exclaimed.

"That is my girlfriend you are talking about" I growled.

"Yes; but there is a line of men who are behind you; waiting for you to screw up" he teased.

"Including you?" I asked darkly as I balled my fists together.

"Well-" he smirked.

"I don't think I can tell you what I think" he added smugly.

"I think it is best you stop there; just stop ogling my girl!" I snapped as I started to fasten my bag so I could quickly leave the room before this conversation escalated any further.

"Ok" I heard Chad say and I couldn't help but note that he didn't sound very confident in that answer.

"Dude you are dating Audrey" Jay reminded him.

"Yes" Chad answered and I sat down on the wooden bench and I slipped my trainers back onto my feet.

"But that doesn't mean I can't look" he winked at us all.

"It does" I snapped as I quickly tied my laces on my left shoe.

"Especially when you are looking at your best friend's girlfriend" I snapped as I quickly tied the laces on my right.

"Ok" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"But back to the initial comment-" he started changing the subject.

"Go and see Mal; I'm sure that she can help you with your headache" he stated.

"I'm sure she will" I smiled as my mind absentmindedly went back onto my beautiful princess.

"Oh" I heard Chad say,

"So she has then?" he asked which made me look at him.

"What?" I asked and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face.

"Well she's obviously good at giving head" he said bluntly and the whole room went silent. I felt my cheeks start to heat up; how dare he! How dare he make such comments about Mal! I didn't want this getting out! Me and Mal hadn't even got to that stage yet; and I didn't want her to find out about Chad talking about her like this. I didn't want her to feel forced or scared about that particular development in our relationship. I was happy the way things were at the moment; and if Chad ruined it in any way I would kill him!

"Chad!" I snapped and I quickly stood up. Before Chad could say or do anything I stormed towards him and pinned him against the lockers.

"Stop talking about Mal like that"! I growled.

"What goes on between me and her is our business" I added as I tightened my hands on the collar of his shirt.

"You need to shut your mouth" I added as I glared at him. I couldn't believe that my so called best friend could talk about my beloved this way. I hated him for it; how could someone with the surname of Charming be such a jerk!

"Ben get off" Carlos warned me.

"No!" I snapped.

"He needs to be told" I said not taking my eyes of Chad. He was trying to fight me off; but due to me currently using my beast strength to keep him pinned against the lockers he wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Stop thinking and talking about Mal like that" I warned him.

"Ok, ok" he muttered; and Carlos, Doug and Jay grabbed hold of me and dragged me off Chad.

"And keep your comments to yourself; especially when Mal is around. Like tonight" I warned him.

"Ok" he repeated as he smoothed out his clothes.

"I will" he promised which made me pull one brow up cynically at him.

"You better!" I growled as I picked my back pack and I quickly threw it over my shoulder. I then span around and charged out of the changing room; making sure that I wasn't going to get dragged into any other situations with Chad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am so glad you liked the first chapter of this story. Let's just get straight back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

We were waiting outside of The Crystal Palace; it was the last Friday of the month which meant one thing. This was our annual night out where we all got together as one big group and spent some time together. Yes we saw each other a lot during the month but due to everything getting busy recently it was nice to have a night where we knew that we would be able to see each other.

I couldn't help but pull one brow up in confusion when I saw the boys start to walk towards us; I could tell that someone must be wrong as Ben was walking slightly away from the others. I knew that I would have time to talk to talk to Ben in private later; but my main concern was to make sure that he was ok right now.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked as Ben stood in front of me.

"Yeah" he answered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my tightly against him.

"You sure?" I pressed as the others started to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Yeah" he repeated as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's been a long day" he sighed as he pulled me into a hug and he started to snuggle into my neck.

"Training took it out of you?" I asked as I snuggled into the side of his head.

"Yeah" he said for the third time.

"Well we don't have to stay too long" I offered.

"We could go and have an early night if you want?" I asked, and I watched as Ben pulled away and grinned down at me.

"I might take you up on that; a night long cuddle is what I need" he smiled. Yes me and Ben hadn't gone any further than making out and cuddling in bed; but right now this was all we were ready for. And I wouldn't change a thing; everything that I had with Ben meant a great deal to me; I didn't have anything like this before. Ben promised to teach me to love; and I didn't care who knew that I was hopelessly in love with him.

"Hmm" I purred as I snuggled my head into his chest.

"I would like that as well" I advised.

"Come on you two!" Evie shouted and me and Ben looked at the others and we watched as everyone entered the restaurant.

"Coming!" we called. We then untangled ourselves from each other and I let Ben slide his right hand into my left and we walked towards the Crystal Palace and followed everyone else in.

* * *

We all enjoyed a lovely meal together; however I couldn't escape the lingering feeling that something was bothering the boys. Ben was still quiet and Chad, Doug, Jay and Carlos all kept throwing looks at each other. I kept dismissing this and kept my mind distracted by talking to Evie, Audrey, Lonnie and Jane. However it wasn't very long that out of the corner of my eye I watched as a smirk spread across Chad's face before he looked over to Ben.

"You ok Ben?" Chad asked smugly.

"Yes Chad" Ben muttered not looking in his direction.

"You sure?" Chad teased.

"How is your headache?" he asked innocently.

"Getting better thank you" Ben replied politely; however I couldn't miss the fact that when Ben looked up at Chad he glared at him.

"You never said you had a headache" I said slowly as I started to worry about what had happened this afternoon between Ben and Chad.

"It's nothing Mal" Ben dismissed; but I could tell by the look in his eyes he was really worried about me finding out what was going on.

"I told him to tell you Mal" Chad said smugly.

"I said you could help him sort it out" he winked at me which made Ben quickly glare at him again.

"Chad, I warned you" Ben grimaced.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"What does he mean Ben?" I questioned as I looked at Ben.

"Nothing just ignore him" Ben begged.

"He's being ridiculous" he muttered; and I could tell that Ben was trying to make sure that we weren't about to cause a scene in public.

"Am I Ben?" Chad chuckled before taking another drink of his lemonade.

"Remember what I said" he smiled as he winked at Ben. I couldn't help but see that Doug, Jay and Carlos was getting more uncomfortable the longer this conversation was going on.

"I remember what you said well and clear Charming!" Ben snapped, and I gasped. I realised why things were so tense and awkward between the boys; Ben had obviously been talking about me. I never thought he would talk about me behind my back like that; yes by the looks of it Chad instigated it. But it looked like Ben had joined in to some degree.

"You have been talking about me, haven't you?" I asked slowly.

"Erm" Ben said, and I watched as his eyes widened in panic.

"Mal not like I promise" he quickly said.

"It sounds that way!" I spat.

"Ben, I didn't think you were like that" I said sadly as I got up to leave. I didn't want to be in this situation any longer; I knew that Ben might want to talk about things. I didn't blame him for that; what I blamed him for was the fact that I was now being embarrassed in front of my friends and family.

"Mal don't go" Ben pleaded as he rested his right hand on my left to prevent me from leaving.

"Ben just leave me alone" I sighed as I abruptly pulled my hand away which made his hand drop.

"I need some time to think" I advised as I pushed my chair out and picked my bag up. And before anyone could say or do anything else to stop me I quickly walked away from the table and headed towards the main door.

"Look at what you have done!" I heard Ben snap at Chad as I got to the main doors; however I didn't hear Chad's response as I let the door slam shut after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this story it means a lot to me. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal please hear me out" I heard Ben beg as I started to walk quickly across the stone square in front of the restaurant.

"No Ben!" I snapped as I turned and looked at him. When my eyes fell upon him I could see that there was a panicked look in his eyes; of course I was going to be annoyed with him. He had been discussing our relationship behind my back; he promised me that whatever was going on in our relationship was between us. Obviously not!

"What on Auradon have you been saying about me?" I snapped further.

"I haven't" he quickly answered as he stood in front of me.

"You obviously have Ben!" I snapped.

"You have a 'headache" I said sarcastically as I threw quotation marks in the air.

"And Chad tells you to come to me" I stated bluntly.

"Did you think that I wouldn't know that he is talking about me giving you a blowjob Ben?" I growled as I balled my fists up. Part of me was glad that the main square was empty; I really wouldn't want anyone else to overhear our conversation.

"Did you think that I wouldn't know what he meant?" I asked abruptly as Ben started to look more panic stricken by the second.

"I told him not to say anything" he answered.

"So you have been talking about me like that?" I stated darkly.

"No!" He quickly stated.

"Yes, well no" he added.

"What is it Ben? Yes or No!" I snapped as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I haven't been talking about you like that; Chad instigated the conversation; I tried to stop it" he quickly explained.

"I swear" he suddenly interjected, and I sighed and looked to the floor. I could see the truth in what he was saying; Chad had a history of asking personal questions and sparking off such conversations. However this then sparked another train of thought in my head - did Ben want things to heat up? I started to feel nervous; I don't know whether I am ready for things to change. Yes I know at one point they would; but things were still so confusing for me when it came to Ben and love.

"Answer me this though-" I started as I looked up at him.

"Do you want me like that?" I quickly asked, and I watched as Ben froze.

"Of course I do Mal; you are my girlfriend" he stated as he took a step closer to me.

"But I would never force you into anything" he stressed.

"I know that Ben" I muttered.

"But how am I meant to feel knowing that you have been talking about me like that?" I asked him rhetorically. I needed Ben to see how this was making me feel; I didn't want my family or friends to be thinking about me and Ben like that. That should be something that should only be between Ben and me.

"I haven't" he stated.

"You have obviously said something" I countered as I took a step back from him and I watched as his face dropped again.

"No" he said as I looked back down to the floor.

"No I haven't" I heard him say and I pursed my lips together and I looked back up at him as I made a decision.

"I need to think about this Ben" I stated, and I watched him take in a deep breath in panic.

"I believe that you didn't talk about me like that willingly; but I don't know how I feel about it" I explained. In reality I couldn't really blame him; but I still needed some time to think about things. I know that this was going to make Ben worry; but hopefully he could see why I needed some time on my own.

"I need some time alone" I pressed.

"Mal please don't go" he begged as he stepped closer to me again.

"Ben please let me go" I pleaded as I felt a lump start to constrict in my throat. I hated this situation I really did; why couldn't my relationship with Ben just be between me and Ben? But then I spitefully reminded myself that I was dating the King of Auradon and things were never going to be that simple.

"Mal" I heard a voice say and I abruptly pushed the lump down in my throat and took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself.

"Go away Chad!" Ben whined as we both looked to the entrance of the Crystal Palace and watched Chad quickly make his way towards us.

"Chad go away!" I snapped.

"No Mal there has been a misunderstanding" he stated as he stood next to me and Ben.

"Ok" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and I tilted my head to the side slightly as I looked at him. I couldn't wait to see what dragon crap he was going to come out with this time.

"Mal no" Ben said which made me look at Ben and pull one brow up in confusion. Was there something that Ben wasn't telling me?

"No Ben" I dismissed as I quickly looked Ben up and down before I looked at Chad.

"Go on Chad" I prompted.

"Please tell me; what have I misunderstood?" I asked sarcastically.

"I was under the impression that you and Ben have had a very long and detailed conversation about me" I stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we have" he confirmed, and I felt my stomach start to burn.

"Chad!" Ben snapped.

"No Ben leave me and Chad to talk" I dismissed.

"So, what's the matter Chad? Scared that Ben is getting some?" I teased darkly. I know saying this was probably going to open me and Ben up for scrutiny, but I was passed caring. Chad needed to know that he couldn't do this; he needed to concentrate on his own relationship with Audrey.

"Mal" I heard Ben say but I chose to ignore him.

"What happens between me and Ben is between me and Ben!" I snapped, and I watched as Chad gulped nervously.

"Do you get a kick out of it or something?" I asked darkly.

"You are such a creep!" I growled as I dropped my arms from my chest and to my sides.

"I can't bear the sight of either of you" I stated and I shook my head. The longer that I stood looking at the pair of them the more annoyed I could feel myself getting. I needed to get out of this situation before I said anything else that I might regret.

"I'm leaving!" I announced.

"Mal don't" Ben said as I stepped back, and I shrugged at him before quickly teleporting away from the pair of them. Hoping that after I had calmed down I would be able to figure out how to handle the can of worms that had been opened by Chad and Ben's conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I hope you like where I am going with this; I am trying to get a bulk of chapters together so when I go out of country in September I can proof read. I know that this isn't even going to mean anything to you; as you will read this after I will have got back home and just posted it. Sorry for the waffle – sometimes it happens. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Couldn't you just stay inside?" I snapped as I looked over to Chad incredulously. I could see why Mal was reacting the way she was; I also knew that when she got overwhelmed by things she needed time to think. So I couldn't be mad at her for reacting the way that she did; I could however be worried on how she was going to react. Last time Chad had said something Mal got really upset over it and she wouldn't speak to me for a couple of days. I knew that she didn't mean to close me out completely; she just needed time on her own.

"I came outside to help" he stressed.

"You only made it worse!" I growled.

"She is upset that she thinks that I have been talking about her like that" I advised hoping that this would make him see that what he did was wrong.

"You were!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air dramatically.

"Not me! I put you in your place" I said as I dragged my right hand through my hair.

"I swear to Lucifer-" I started as I jabbed Chad in the chest.

"If I lose Mal I will never speak to you again" I promised darkly. I hoped that this situation wasn't going to go to this extreme; but I knew that me and Mal could only go through this so many times before it became too much for her. I couldn't lose Mal; she was everything to me and I would tell her this – when I found her.

"Ben she is overreacting!" Chad quickly dismissed.

"Is she?" I asked.

"Would you like it if Audrey was talking about you like that?" I snapped.

"I wouldn't be bothered" he shrugged.

"Really? You wouldn't?" I asked incredulously. I really don't know how Chad was still my best friend I really didn't. And when this was all sorted I think me and Chad need to sit down and have a lengthy conversation about this; he was a prince of this kingdom and he needed to act accordingly.

"That speaks volumes" I sighed.

"It isn't a competition Chad! Mal means more to me that just sex! She will always mean so much more. You dare to look at her like she is a piece of meat; and she isn't" I elaborated.

"You disgust me; if Audrey has any sense she will keep away from you!" I snapped as I watched as he started to scowl at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I heard Audrey say and when I looked to the right I could see that the others were now crossing the main square and walking towards me and Chad.

"You need to grow up!" I warned Chad as I jabbed him in the chest again.

"Hey you two!" Jay stated.

"Calm down!" Doug stated as they all stood next to us.

"Where's Mal?" I heard Evie ask which made me drop my head down in shame.

"You are causing a scene" Carlos stated, and I knew that he hoped that this would remind me and Chad to calm things down.

"I don't care; he needs to be told. He doesn't deserve the love of a good woman" I said angrily.

"Hey!" Audrey exclaimed as she stepped to Chad right side.

"It's the truth Audrey; the comments he makes about girls is sick!" I snapped. I knew that Audrey was completely oblivious to Chad's behaviour or maybe she was just choosing to ignore his behaviour. I don't know; but either way she needed to know so she could talk to him.

"What?" she asked as her face dropped.

"Chad what is he talking about?" she asked as she looked up at Chad.

"Oh thank you!" Chad snapped as he glared at me.

"You have problems in your relationship, so you have to try and cause problems in mine!" he snapped further.

"If you have problems-" I started.

"That's not my fault" I shrugged.

"You want your cake and be able to eat it" I stated bluntly.

"What is he talking about Chad?" Audrey pressed.

"Nothing" Chad dismissed.

"Ben what are you talking about?" she asked, and I could tell that she was starting to get concerned at the fact that Chad wouldn't give her a straight answer.

"He said he can be in a relationship and window shop" I advised, and I watched as Audrey's face crumbled into panic.

"Chad have you been looking at other girls?" she asked and we all watched as Chad looked nervously down at the floor.

"You have" she accused.

"Have you looked at Mal like that?" she pressed, and I knew why she had asked this. Yes me, Mal and Audrey were all now on speaking terms, but I knew that it was still a sore point the fact that I was now with Mal given that their families has history. Yes it was nothing that was going to cause major problems, but I knew that it was still going to upset Audrey that Chad had been looking at my princess.

"Audrey please you are the only one for me" Chad stated as he looked up and gave her a pleading look.

"Have you looked at Mal?" Audrey repeated, and I watched as everyone started to get nervous. This had the potential to go really bad for Chad and Audrey; but to be honest he only had himself to blame.

"Audrey-" Chad started as he placed two hands in front of him.

"Answer my question!" she snapped as she balled her fists up.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Of course I have" he stated.

"Every boy in our school has" he finished, and I had to resist the urge to punch him in the face. Chad knew that I hated the fact that the other boys in our school leered at Mal; there had even been a few boys who had tried to take Mal away from me. But Mal had nicely been able to keep them at arm's length and told everyone who would listen that she loved me and only me. I couldn't help but smile when my mind went onto Mal; however I then suddenly remembered the cold look she had on her face before she teleported; and I knew that I had to get to her and fast.

"So I am not enough?" I heard Audrey say which broke me out of my train of thought.

"You are enough" Chad pressed.

"Mal is just some eye candy; something pretty to look at but no none to take home" he stressed.

"What?" I snapped, and I suddenly saw red. How dare he! How dare he talk about my future Queen like that! I couldn't stop myself I lunged forward at Chad and I punched him straight in the face. I felt Chad attempt to hit my back however I quickly blocked him and managed to punch him square in the face again before Carlos, Jay, Doug, Evie, Jane and Lonnie managed to pull us both apart.

"You leave Mal alone!" I warned him as I struggled against Doug and Jay to try and get back to Chad.

"This is not over!" he shouted, and he managed to get out of Lonnie's arms before Carlos restrained him again.

"It is Chad; this is over!" I shouted back as I shoved Doug and Jay off me and I stepped away from them.

"I need to go and find Mal and fix this" I advised them, and they nodded at me. I quickly turned and ran away from the others. I needed to get away from Chad; because if he said anything else they might not be able to stop me going into a full beast rage on him. To calm myself down I started to concentrate on Mal; fingers crossed I would be able to find her quickly before this got even more out of hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, whoa! That heated up quickly didn't it? Let's move on, let's see how Ben and Mal get through this situation. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After teleporting away from Ben and Chad I dropped onto the balcony on my hideaway. I rested my head against one of the iron beams and I looked at the scene of peaceful Auradon in front of me. Most of the time it would calm my nerves; but not tonight. Tonight I was wracked with guilt; confusion and concern.

I sighed as I threw my head back I started to let my guilt consume me even further; maybe I shouldn't have gone off on Ben like that. But when I saw Chad's stupid smug face I couldn't help it. I hated the fact that Chad always felt the need to question what me and Ben were getting up to in our relationship. It even made me feel sorry for Audrey; I dread to think how he spoke to her at times.

I then let concern hit me – did this mean that me and Ben were at different points in our relationship? I knew that he would never force me to do anything that I didn't want to do; but now I was always going to have a thought in the back of my head that he wanted more. I then started to wonder whether this was something that I wanted; I knew that I wanted Ben. Yes he turned me on and there were times in the past when we were making out when I felt the need to push things further, but I stopped myself. However this was mainly down to not wanting to ruin things or embarrass myself by not knowing what I was doing.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I watched as a panicked Ben appeared onto the grounds underneath the hideaway. I then watched as he threw a rock at the sign and he looked inpatient as the gates slowly opened. He quickly ducked underneath the gate before it was even half way up and started to run up the stairs. I rested my head against the beam again and I continued to hear him make his way towards me. I took a couple of breaths to steady myself; I needed to calm myself down. I felt as if I was past the point of feeling guilty and more concerned where this left me and Ben. I wanted to be perfect for him; but I didn't know whether I was ready to change how things were between us.

I heard Ben's fast footsteps stop and I turned my back away from him slightly. In heard him enter the hideaway and I then heard him sigh when he saw me. He knew that this was where I would probably be; otherwise I would have locked myself into my dorm room and not spoke to anyone apart from Evie.

"Mal please let's talk about this" he begged as I heard him start to walk toward me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and readjusted myself.

"Mal" he said, and I saw him stand to the right-hand side of me out the corner of my eye. I turned slightly and looked up at him and I noticed the worried stare in his eyes.

"Ok" I muttered and we both fell into an awkward silence.

"Mal I really didn't say anything to Chad; he made that comment. Yes I should have done more to stop him; and I am sorry that I didn't defend your honour as quick as I should have done-" he quickly started to explain.

"I made a comment that seeing you would make me feel better; he construed it and said that you must be good at giving head. I didn't mean for him to take it like that; I promise" he added and after he finished I looked him up and down. I saw the truth of what he was saying I really did. I guess I just took my embarrassment to heart more than I should have done.

"Mal I don't talk about what happens between us with anyone, you know this" he stressed.

"I value you" he added.

"I love you, please forgive me?" he begged, and I watched as he pursed his lips together.

"You can tell you are French" I noted as I dropped my arms from my stomach and I slid my left hand onto the iron railing.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You are worried about defending my honour" I smiled meekly.

"It's how I have been brought up" he shrugged nervously.

"Yeah" I said.

"Ben I'm not mad at you; I'm just worried" I advised, and I watched as panic started to ebb away from him slightly.

"About what?" he questioned.

"What happens next?" I stated as I looked solemnly to the floor.

"That scares me" I heard him say.

"Me too" I agreed.

"What's on your mind Mal?" he asked as he stepped closer to me so I looked up to him.

"Ben I'm not stupid; I know how things go in relationships. We have talked about where we are; and I'm not ready for-" I started, and I felt my throat start to constrict. What I was about to say to Ben was going to scare me, but I needed to say it so we both knew where we stood.

"Mal?" he stated.

"Please let me finish?" I begged.

"Ok" Ben nodded.

"If that is what you are after right now; you need to find someone else. Because I can't do that right now; what we have right now means a big deal to me-" I said but stopped when my eyes watered. I was so scared in case this is what Ben wanted; part of me was feeling stupid right now but I couldn't get rid of this thought until Ben told me what he wanted.

"Hey" he cooed as he stepped closer to me.

"It means a great deal to me as well Mal; I'm not ready for anything else either" he said which made me sigh in relief.

"I'm not going to lie though Mal-" he started which made me pull one brow up in confusion.

"You know I think your hot; and yes you do turn me on but even if I was ready and you were not it wouldn't change anything. We would wait until we were both ready; Mal I would wait a life time for you" he admitted, and I grinned at him.

"You make me feel the same" I said.

"I only want to be with you Mal" he answered lovingly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And I only want to be with you Ben" I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Ben smiled down at me for a few seconds before he pulled me into a tight hug which meant my face was now snuggled into his strong and broad chest.

"I love you" I sighed against his chest.

"I love you too" he answered, and I slowly looked up at him and I was met with a large grin spreading across Ben's face. Our faces then slowly gravitated towards each other's and our lips crushed together. I felt all the confusion and concern wash away from me, but I still felt a little bit guilty. However this wasn't the time nor the place to fixate on this; I needed to get lost in spending time with my soul mate.

The kiss that me and Ben were currently sharing was slow and full of passion; our heads moved in sync perfectly as our bodies rubbed against each other. When our lungs started to ache we broke apart and as we regulated our breathing we smiled at each other as we brushed our noses against each other's.

"Come here you" he laughed and before I could say or do anything he quickly picked me up.

"Ben!" I exclaimed as I quickly wrapped my arms and legs around him as I felt his hands hold my thighs.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Let me make it up to you Princess" he smiled happily, and he started to carry me in the direction to my bedroom in the hideaway.

"Ok" I smiled as I brushed my nose against his.

"Let me make it up to you too" I offered as we walked through the dark purple drape that was hanging in my doorway.

"Why?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I shouldn't have gone off on you like that" I stated as he stood at the foot of my bed.

"Mal you had every right to react the way you did; please don't feel bad about that" he dismissed as he lowered me down onto the bed.

"Well I do" I pouted as I kicked off my shoes.

"I am making it up to you; please don't fight me on this" I stressed as I quickly pulled my dark purple blazer off and I threw it over my computer chair.

"Ok" he chuckled as he kicked out of his shoes.

"Let's make it up to each other baby" he offered as he mirrored my actions with his dark blue blazer.

"Let's" I smiled, and I watched as Ben climbed onto the bed next to me. We both then slid down the bed and rested our heads against my pillows before wrapping our arms around each other.

"Now where were we?" I teased as I pulled Ben closer to me.

"I think it was something like this" he said, and he crushed his lips against mine once more. We then fell into a long and loving make out session that pulled us out of our situation with Chad and pushed us forward in to our future together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. It means a great deal; let's jump straight back into it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Ben" I said into the quiet room. After making out me and Ben snuggled into each other and just enjoyed each other's company; I was currently snuggled into his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Aha?" I heard him reply and we both looked at each other.

"Can we talk about what Chad said?" I asked nervously. Yes me and Ben had been able to fix things and I hoped that bringing it up wasn't going to make it awkward. But I felt like we needed to talk about it so we could both move on from it properly.

"If you feel comfortable" he offered with a smile.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I think we need to talk about it" I stated.

"Ok" he said, and I used this as a cue to continue with our conversation.

"We have already said that we both aren't ready for me to help you with your-" I started but stopped when I felt my stomach start to feel uneasy.

"Headaches" I advised as I pulled a face.

"But I might be soon; if we talk about it more" I offered. This was the truth, if Ben had come to me and asked me about it I might have been more receptive to it. But I didn't want to do anything that came off the back of this situation; I wanted to move our relationship on with Ben when we both felt it was right and not because it was influenced by other people.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I want to start heating things up a little bit; not now but soon" I clarified.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes" I confirmed. I could see why Ben was reacting the way he was but after I thought about it I wanted to be with Ben. I wanted to be more intimate with him; just on our terms and no one else's.

"Me too" he agreed.

"Are you only saying that because I am saying it?" I asked cynically.

"No Mal" he pressed.

"I am saying this because it feels right; I just want it to be when we are both ready" he grinned.

"Same" I smiled.

"Can I make a confession?" I asked as I nervously stoked his chest.

"Yeah" he said.

"If we had this conversation tonight, without all this drama we might have-" I started.

"Fooled around a little bit; but now it doesn't feel right. I don't want to do anything off the back of this situation" I explained.

"Yeah, me too" he agreed.

"I want us to do it for the right reasons" he stated which made me press a tender kiss against his nose.

"And we will" I smiled.

"I got scared tonight Ben" I said as I cupped his face in both of my hands and I started to stroke his cheeks with my thumbs.

"How?" he questioned, and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Because when I told you to look for someone else" I said, and my eyes started to water again.

"I don't want you with anyone else" I cried as I reached up with my right hand and I wiped my eyes.

"Hey" Ben cooed, and he pulled me back to him so my face was back against his chest.

"I don't want anyone else; you know how I like my girls" he said.

"Purple and feisty" he teased, and I looked up at him and grinned.

"There is only one girl who fits that bill" he stated proudly as he cupped the right-hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Yeah" I said as I wiped my nose with my right hand.

"And I only like my men beast like" I stated, and I watched as a large smug grin spread across Ben's face before we fell into silence.

"Ben" I said a few moments later breaking the silence.

"Yes my love?" he said lovingly as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Can we definitely stay together tonight? I just need you to hold me" I asked.

"Of course baby" he said which made me smile at him. He then pressed a prolonged kiss against my forehead which made me sigh.

"If I'm being honest-" he started as he pulled away.

"I didn't want to leave you anyway" he grinned.

"Well it is settled then" I answered as I brushed my nose against Ben's.

"You are not going anywhere" I flirted.

"Hmmm" he purred, and I quickly kissed Ben and we fell again into a long and loving series of kisses. After our lungs started to ache we pulled away and then got lost in each other's eyes for a blissful eternity.

"We best get ready for bed, it's getting late" I advised.

"Of course" he smiled, and we untangled ourselves from each other and climbed off my bed. Ben then quickly excused himself and went to get some sleep clothes that he had left here for situations like this; and I walked into the bathroom that was attached to my room. Since me, Evie, Jay and Carlos had become more taken with staying in the hideaway than our dorms these days Ben had a bathroom fitted in each of our rooms. To me this was perfect; it was like living with Ben and my family and we all had our own privacy which was very much welcomed.

After getting changed and sorted for bed I left my bathroom to find that Ben was already lying in my bed. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my Beast lying in bed waiting for me; I quickly crossed the room and climbed into the left-hand side of my bed. Ben then rolled onto his right-hand side and grinned at me. I slid closer to him and pressed a long, loving and tantalising kiss against his lips.

"Wow!" Ben breathed as I pulled away.

"Your pretty wow yourself" I teased, and I heard him chuckle. I then rolled onto my right-hand side and slid back slightly, I smiled when I felt Ben wrap his arms and legs around me before pulling my dark purple bed covers over us.

"N'night Benny" I said happily as I wrapped my arms around his and snuggled into my pillows.

"N'night Princess" I heard Ben say before he pressed a kiss to the left-hand side of my head. I sighed at the contact then me and Ben fell into talking aimlessly about anything that came to our minds until we both slipped into a peaceful slumber - happily in each other's arms.


	7. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

 _*The next day*_

* * *

Me and Ben were walking hand in hand through the main courtyard in Auradon Prep; we both had a double free period now, but we decided that it was probably for the best that we returned to school. The others probably wanted to make sure that we were both ok as we hadn't really spoken to anyone. Yes a very simple text this morning to Evie but that was it; I was very surprised that they didn't come to the hideaway. But then as an afterthought I realised why - they knew that me and Ben would be talking, and they probably wouldn't want to disturb us.

"Ben, Mal" we heard a voice call.

"Leave it Chad" I heard Ben warn as I looked over and saw Chad sheepishly walk towards us both.

"No please let me speak" he pressed.

"I want to apologise to the both of you; I shouldn't have said what I said" he stated.

"It wasn't cool" he added.

"No it wasn't" I agreed.

"Chad what goes on between me and Ben is our business; if I give him head it is nothing to do with you" I said darkly. I felt as if I needed to say this to Chad; he needed to know when to but out of his friend's relationships.

"No" he stated.

"It's not, I'm sorry" he quickly added before he pursed his lips together.

"It's ok; just don't do it again" I said as I noted that Chad had a bust lip and black eye. I was about to ask what had happened, but I shook my head; apparently things got more heated when I left Ben and Chad in the square.

"Because it will be the last thing you ever do; do I make myself clear?" I warned him, and I glared at him. I watched as Chad started to look nervous and he threw a look towards Ben before looking back at me.

"Crystal" he muttered.

"Good" I said bluntly back. Yes I was being hostile towards Chad now; but I knew with a couple of days things would calm down. But right now I needed Chad to see that he had upset not just Ben but me with his actions.

"Now come on Benny" I said as I looked up at Ben and I watched as Ben smiled at me.

"We have a free period; let's go and spend some time together" I advised with a warm smile.

"As you wish my love" Ben replied with my favourite cute smile.

"I just need a word with Chad in private" he advised.

"Ok" I nodded.

"I'll go and get something from my locker" I advised using this as an excuse to give Ben and Chad a moment together. I knew that deep down that they wouldn't end things; they both just needed to calm down.

"Ok" he said, and I dropped Ben's hand.

"What now?" Chad whined as I walked away from them and started to walk towards my locker.

"I want to put this behind us Chad" I heard Ben answer.

"Me too" Chad agreed. I didn't mean to overhear their conversation, but it was very difficult not to with my hypersensitive hearing.

"I don't want to lose you over a girl" Chad quickly added as I continued to walk away from them.

"I wasn't going to lose you over Mal; it was your comments about her that was going to make you lose me" Ben warned him.

"Yeah" I heard Chad agree.

"They were uncalled for; Audrey didn't like them either" he advised.

"You two talked then?" Ben questioned as I got to my locker.

"Yes, she has put us on a break; she said we both need to think about what we want" I heard Chad explain as I opened my locker and start to swap my text books over for this afternoon's lessons.

"I have been stupid Ben. I have risked my friendships with you and Mal; and as a consequence I might lose my relationship with Audrey. And this is something that I have never wanted" I heard Chad say sadly.

"Things will sort themselves out" I heard Ben reply.

"How do you know that?" Chad said sadly.

"Well you have sorted things out with me and Mal; as long as you stop ogling her" he stated bluntly as I closed my locker and rested myself against my locker.

"I will" Chad promised which made me smile. I didn't like the thought that my boyfriend's best friend was leering at me and thinking sordid things about me. I know I couldn't stop him; if he was going to do it I would prefer to not know about it. It was just embarrassing for everyone involved; I only wanted Ben to think about me like that.

"She is your girlfriend; I shouldn't have acted the way I did" Chad clarified.

"I don't things will be so easy with Audrey" he concluded.

"Well that I can't answer for Audrey; if it is meant to work it will. If it's not meant to be; it's not meant to be" Ben answered.

"Mal is waiting for me; I need to go" he advised, and I watched as his eyes landed on me.

"You are so lucky Ben" I heard Chad say as he also looked over to me.

"I know Chad; I have to tell myself everyday" I heard Ben say and he smiled at Chad before he started to walk towards me.

"Goodbye!" Ben called as he gave Chad one final look before facing me once more.

"Bye!" Chad called, and I watched as my perfect beast made his way over to me.

"And why would you be lucky Benny?" I teased as he stood in front of me.

"Because I have you my love" he answered lovingly.

"I am lucky as well Ben" I stated.

"How?" he questioned.

"Because I have you too" I smiled.

"Look at you being all cute" he cooed.

"I thought you thought I was more than cute" I joked as I pulled a funny face at him.

"I do" he chuckled.

"Ooo" I cooed.

"Do tell" I teased.

"Maybe I'll tell you more when we are alone" he teased as he slid his left hand into my right.

"Oh please do" I laughed, and I let Ben lead me down the corridor so we could go and sit under our favourite oak tree to spend some very much wanted time together.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I know that it is only a short story but it kept coming back to haunt me so I just bit the bullet with it. I hope you have enjoyed this story. As I write this it is currently the 25th of August and I am preparing a large bulk of chapters to take to Cape Verde with me. I know that some of you guys probably aren't going to like reading this as you are probably not going to be reading this until October when I come back from travelling. But you should know by now I would prefer to post a large amount of chapters and possibly getting some of my stories finished than to just write and post. It makes sense to me. Sorry for the extended waffle on this story; just thought I would let you know.**

 **Much love as always,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
